Power Rangers Galactic Warriors 2
by Adogg218
Summary: Episode 2 of the Power Rangers Galactic Warriors. *This is what my version would be like if they adapted Tensou Sentai Goseiger instead of it becoming the Power Rangers Megaforce we have now.
Power Rangers

Galactic Warriors

Episode 2: The Heroes of Sterria

Previously: Chris and his friends were going to moon to spend Chris's birthday. At the moon, they run into some really strange creatures called the Loogies. They thought they were done for, until a really strange looking tiki named Lord Durochie tells the gang about the Legendary Galactic Warriors and gives them their powers. The gang becomes the Power Rangers Galactic Warriors, and defeat the Loogies. The moon has been saved, but are the Loogies just new creatures that live on the moon? Or are they working for somebody?

On the planet Sterria, our heroes talk about the events that have happened three days ago on the moon. They still have a hard time believing that they are the chosen warriors to help save the galaxy. "This is still impossible?" said Katelynn "I can't believe we are chosen to become these Galactic Warriors?" "I thought those things were legends, I mean Galactic Warriors? That's gotta be a dream?" said Snake. "I've been pinching myself for 13 hours" said Lance "And I still see this tiki morpher in my hand?" "That thing has a name?" questioned Snake. "Yes" said Lance. "The day after we got these powers, Jessie and I did some research and found out alot about these powers." "We both found out that the Galactic Warriors originally were both part artifacts and part humans." Explained Jessie. "But how did they end up becoming heroes if they both part artifacts and humans?" Asked Chris. Lance explains, "When another evil, just like the Dorskas for example, also tried to take over our galaxy. The master fighters who prayed to these artifacts, every day and night, bonded with them and ended up becoming the Power Rangers." They say before the fighters bonded with the artifacts, they found these mysterious powers that crash landed on their planet, and gave them to the artifacts for safe keeping." "Was this on our planet?" Asked Katelynn. "I don't know, that's all the information I could find." Said Lance. "The rest of the info was all complicated, I couldn't understand it."

Meanwhile, in outer space, a mysterious spaceship hovers over the planet Sterria. Inside the space ship, it is all dark and in the main room a Scarab-like Alien walks into the room and bows to the mysterious thing sitting in his throne. The mysterious thing says "I feel mad." The Scarab-like Alien responds back to the mysterious thing "what are you mad about?" The mysterious thing says back "I am mad that my Loogies couldn't even destroy that moon. Boiulda (Boulder), I hear those were humans that stopped my plans to destroy that moon." Boiulda responds yet again "what do you want me to do Master Polilla?" Master Polilla answers "go down to Sterria and find those humans that stopped my plans!" "Will do master" said Boiulda.

Back at Sterria, the gang still wonders about the origins of the Galactic Warriors. "So all we know it that the powers came from a mysterious planet?" Said Chris. "That's correct" said Lance. "And these tiki morphers only work if we put these cards in them?" said Snake "I wanna try this" said Katelynn. Katelynn takes out a random card and inserts it into the tiki morpher, activates it, and giant rocks rise up from the ground. Everyone reacts (jumping, freaking out, etc) and Katelynn slams the rock into the park bench. "Woah, that was awesome!" As Katelynn tries to get another card out. Snake, grabs Katelynn by the wrist and stops her from trying to activate that card. "This isn't a game!" "This is… oddly real life" said Snake. "I just wanted to see how this card will work?" said Katelynn. The card that Katelynn has in her hand is a rockfall card. "Yeah, I don't feel like dying" said Chris as he gets Katelynn to put that card away. "I do however like the colors we got" said Jessie. "Yeah" replied Chris "I mean I got red, Lance got blue, Katelynn got yellow." "I do love pink, it's my favorite color!" said Jessie "and I feel alright with black, it goes well with my leather jacket" said Snake. During the rangers discussion on the ancient history a group of Loogies rise up from the ground and start attacking the city and park where the rangers are at. "Aww great, more of these…. things!?" said Lance. Chris looks at the Loogies and nods at the gang standing behind him getting the gang to fight the Loogies.

The rangers battle the loogies knocking every single one of them down. When they find out that there's too many of them. Chris gets everybody to take out their cards. "Katelynn, you do the honor" said Chris. Katelynn uses her rockfall card as giant rocks rise up from the ground and smash into the loogies. "I love this card!" says Katelynn with excitement. Snake smirks at Katelynn and tries it on his own, Snake says "I'm liking this and tires it again." Lance takes his card and his card looks different compared to Katelynn and Snake's. Lance decides to try the card out on his own. Several jets of water splash up from the ground as the Loogies run straight towards Lance. The Loogies fire at Lance, he gets hit so he decides to try another card. The Loogies fire again, the lasers hit the wall of water that reflects back to the Loogies giving them damage. "This ones my favorite" said Lance while looking the Mirrorstream card. Jessie uses her Twisttornado card that blows the Loogies away. Chris uses his Thunderbolt card that summons the storm cloud shocking the Loogies with Lightning bolts. "This cards pretty shocking!" said Chris. The Loogies run back when a Scarab-like Alien rises up from the ground. "So you're the humans that ruined our plans on the moon" said Boiulda. "I'm guessing these creeps work for you" said Snake. "The Loogies do work for me" said Boiulda "and they will destroy you and your filthy planet." I'm sure that's gonna happen since we beat 75 percent of your army said Lance. Boiulda fires at Lance for being a wise guy. Snake shields Lance using his stoneblock card. Snake uses his rockfall card and fires at Boiulda. Boiulda gets hit and ends up wanting to fight Snake.

Snake and Boiulda glare at each other, then a giant bladed bug looking monster rises out of the ground backing off Boiulda. "Sir Skizzors, I thought you'd be back at Planet Rugrick?" "I got bored during my time, back at home, so I'd thought I'd come back." Said Skizzors "didn't think I'd see you getting beat by some humans?" "I don't think they're gonna be friends of ours?" said Lance. Skizzors looks at the rangers and glances at them. The rangers get their ranger cards out as they get ready to morph. Skizzors looks at the rangers and knows that something is up. "The Galactic Warriors! Don't just sand there, restrain them!" yelled Skizzors. Boiulda uses its stone hold to restrain the rangers. Chris gets his invisibrezze card and moves without being detected. The other rangers try to move as well but Lance and Katelynn both get restrained by the stone hold. Snake and Jessie try to help Lance and Katelynn but they both end up getting themselves restrained by the stone hold as well. Meanwhile, Chris doesn't even notice his teammates getting restrained, instead he fights Skizzors. Skizzors looked so familiar to Chris like he was somewhere Chris has seen in his past. They both duel, as Chris morphs into the Red Ranger. He takes out his blaster and fires at Skizzors, he is unaffected. Chris tries to fire again but Skizzors either gets unaffected or uses his blades to shield himself. Skizzors fires his energy ball at Chris, Chris falls onto the ground and demorphs. "You're weak red ranger and your friends will be destroyed as well after we destroy this city." Said Skizzors. Chris looks and sees that his friends are restrained into boulders. Boiulda disappears and Chris gets really angry from letting his friends get restrained into boulders. The Galactic Patrollers storm into the park blasting what is left of those Loogies. Skizzors disappears as the Galactic Patrollers come by.

At the base, Chris lies into his room as he feels guilty from letting his friends get restrained into boulders while fighting Skizzors. Chris thinks about why Skizzors is such a familiar face to him. He doesn't remember seeing Skizzors anywhere on Sterria. But now he tries to come up with a plan to get his friends out of those boulders. He thinks about it over an arcade game he plays. The game he plays is called "Meteor-Bot" while playing, Meteor-Bot gets caught up in a pickle as the four meteors fly towards the Bot and has no way out. Until Chris gets Meteor-Bot to jump out of those meteors as they crash into each other. After Chris got Meteor-Bot to jump, he came up with an idea to get his friends out of those boulders. Since he can get himself to jump higher because of his powers. He could use like what he did in the game to free his friends. Chris finds Boiulda on the big screen, and heads out to where he is.

"These humans are worthless hahaha" said Boiulda. Chris runs and fires his blaster (from the Galactic Patroller base) and fires at the monster. Boiulda falls off the giant boulder that he was rolling on top on and commands the Loogies to fire at Chris. Chris uses his Defenstorm card to block off the Loogies attacks. Boiulda uses the boulders that the rangers are restrained in and tries to attack Chris with them. Chris uses this opportunity to attempt his plan that he also used in the game (Meteor-Bot.) His plan succeeds as Katelynn, Jessie, Lance, and Snake became free from the boulders. "Hey guys, sorry from running off on you. I promise I will stick with you guys as the team we are." Everyone forgives Chris and tells him not to worry about it. The gang turns and faces on to the monster. Chris says "Not only had you messed with the wrong planet, but with the wrong group of people. You guys Ready!" Everybody else takes out their ranger cards and tiki morphers. The rangers began to morph into the Power Rangers Galactic Warriors. Chris says to Boiulda "You mess with us, now you gotta deal with us!" The rangers get into their roll call "Galactic Warrior, Red Ranger!" "Galactic Warrior, Pink Ranger!" "Galactic Warrior, Black Ranger!" "Galactic Warrior, Yellow Ranger!" "Galactic Warrior, Blue Ranger!" "Legendary fighters of the Galaxy!" "Power Rangers Galactic Warriors!" Explosions blow up from behind the rangers as they do their group pose. Boiulda and the Loogies attack while the rangers take out their blasters and fire at the Loogies, while fighting the tiki morphers eyes glow while a card rises out of the rangers card buckle. The card becomes a missile card the rangers activate them as the missile cards launch onto the rangers blasters making their blasters more powerful. The rangers use their blasters to blast away each of the Loggies leaving Boiulda the only one left to fight. The rangers then get out their weapons and use them to attack Boiulda. Chris and Jessie go first soaring through the air. Jessie fires her Storm Shooter while Chris uses his Air Slasher. Katelynn and Snake come up next, Katelynn runs ahead first while Snake tries to catch up to her. Katelynn uses her Rock Claw while Snake uses his Stone Axe to slice up the monster. Finally Lance uses his Aqua Bowgun and fires at the monster, Boiulda goes down. The gang combines their weapons forming the Galactic Blaster. The rangers put their cards on the blaster, lock on to the target, and fire straight at Boiulda. Boiulda then flies away and explodes in midair. The rangers pose as they have saved their planet from harm.

At Chris's room, the rangers celebrate their first victory on their home planet. "I can't believe we just saved our own home planet!" said Lance. "This is amazing, I've never felt so alive!" said Katelynn, "I honestly want to destroy more monsters now!" "Easy Katelynn, we just had our first victory. It'll maybe happen again." Said Snake. "I hope so, it just feels so good!" said Katelynn. "Where are Chris and Jessie at?" asked Snake "They went to go get some food for us" said Lance "To celebrate our first victory." Chris and Jessie walk into the room with a cart full of food. Lance, Katelynn, and Snake head over to the cart to get some food. "This is the best, I love coming to your place Chris!" said Katelynn. "This base does teach a lot of science, and I love to study a lot of it." Said Lance. "You should just marry it" said Snake. "Science is life" said Lance. The gang continues to joke around until a guy walks into the room. "Commander, how've you been?" Asked Chris. "I've got word that you were wondering around the park early this afternoon. And I've seen you were enjoying seeing these green things. But, I've also learned that you were around these people in colored suits" Said Commander Richards while holding a sketch of the power rangers. "Why, do you ask?" asked Chris with concern. Commander Richards answered "These people were around while a Dorska was attacking our planet. I don't know who they were, but they seem like trouble to me." "I've heard they were just stopping that monster from attacking our planet" said Snake. "But they could be plotting to take over our galaxy by trying to gain our trust" Said Commander Richards "I don't wanna take no chances. But, if you guys do see them, let me know more about them." Commander Richards looks at the cart of food and everyone standing with food in their hands. He says "Sorry, for interrupting your fun everybody. But I was just saying that you were the only crew near the guys in colored suits. We're gonna try to look more on these guys. Anyway, Chris don't have too much fun." Chris Replies "I won't Dad." Commander Richards smiles and nods at Chris as he leaves the room. Everybody looks at Chris. "He's on to us" said Jessie. "As long as we keep our identity a secret, then he won't know it's us." said Chris. "He's gonna find out eventually" said Lance. "Just relax, just don't say anything that could give our secret away" said Chris.

At the spaceship, Master Polilla sits in his chamber think about how Boiulda has failed him and how he deserved to be destroyed by the Power Rangers. Skizzors walks over to Master Polilla and says "Master, we got a message from the boss." Master Polilla looks over and groans at Skizzors "What does he want this time?" Asked Master Polilla as he turns on the big screen. The screen turns on but goes to black, Master Polilla gets angry until he hears a voice coming from the screen. The voice says "Polilla, one of your henchmen has been defeated. I knew he was gonna end up destroyed anyway. So I decided to give something so that your henchmen can use to help destroy this planet faster." A package teleports over to the base, the package opens spewing a bunch of one-eyed looking bats. Everyone in the spaceship panics until the voice tells them about these bats. "They're your zombats, use these to help your henchmen weather they get destroyed or not. They'll give your henchmen more strength than they've had before. Use them wisely!" The voice disappears as the screen turns off.

The End


End file.
